Ahhh porqué a mí???(nuevo y mejorado)
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: 6 meses sin actualizar...si no se acuerdan es Yamajyou. Esta mas fluffy que nunca(creo yo)
1. Que día más loco!!!

Disclaimer: Había unavez un anime que le pertenecía a Saban, Bandai y Fox. No a esta pre-adolescente que está escribiendo este fic. Así que por favor no me demanden. Soy pobre -_-. Le debo diner al Panda del Acoso Sexual, alias, mi hermano.  
  
Advertencia: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, Yamajyou/Jyouto. Es desde el punto de vista de Yamato. Mi primer fic, sólo que tuve que pedir que me lo mandaran por mail, porque lo había perdido. OCC, aunque no tengo muy bien la definición de ello, pero tengo una idea. Soy fan del Yamajyou desde que me empezó a gustar el yaoi, o sea 4 meses.  
  
  
Ahhh, porque a mí???  
  
Hoy fue uno de esos días en los que hubiera preferido no levantarme. Primero el gel se acabó. Después se me fue el autobus y llegué tarde. Y para acabarla de colmar, reprobé el examen de matemáticas de hoy. Que tendrá la vida en contra mía? Me pregunto si habría sido mejor no haberme levantado hoy. Ojalá y tuviera alguien con quién hablar, para desahogarme de todas las desgracias que me pasan, y qu me comprendiera, intento verme positivo y despreocupado, pero a quién engaño, la verdad es que estoy muy presionado. Creo que sería buena idea si voy a dar un paseo.  
  
Voy caminando calle abajo, veo que todas las boutiques y miscelaneas están cerradas. No hay nadie en la calle, genial la calle para mi solo, como siempre. Creo que ya que no hay nadie sería buena idea ir al muelle, es un buen lugar para pensar.  
  
Hace mucho que no veo a los demás, con el único digidestinado con el que he estado en contactoes con T.K. y es porque es mi hermano. Con Tai hablé hace 2 meses, pero se cambió de escuela porque le dieron una beca deportiva. A Koushiro la última vez que lo ví fue para despedirce ya que se iba a ir como estudiante de intercambio a una escuela en Alemania. Sora......desde que rompimos no me quiere hablar. Kari, ella más bien habla con T.K., Mimi, hace años que no la veo, parece que todos olvidamos el significado del primero de agosto. Y Jyou, de él he sabido menos que de los demás, él se desapareció por completo después de que entro a la universidad.  
  
Antes solíamos ser un equipo, ahora pasamos de ser amigos a sólo conocidos. No puedo creer como es que después de haber pasado tantas cosas ya ni siquiera nos recordemos. Qué, a cazo se nececita que el mundo esté en peligro para que nos preocupemos los unos por los otros?  
  
Parece que no soy el único en el muelle. Es una persona alta, puedo distinguir que es un chico, lleva lentes y su cabello es largo. Me acercaré para ver quien es.  
  
Me sorprendo al ver que es alguien que conosco. Es...es...es...  
  
"Jyou?" Es graciosa su mirada, me mira como si no me hubiera visto antes en su vida.  
"Yamato?" me pregunta él "Él que viste y calza" "Wow, que....sorpresa, cuanto tiempo si verte" "Igual digo yo".   
Le pregunto que que ha hecho, que si siguió con su 'sueño' de ser doctor.Su respuesta es un poco extraña:   
Parte si, y parte no. Me dice que va a ser doctor en el digimundo(N/A: supongo que todo el mundo vió lo que ocurrió en la última pelea de 02), así que es en parte algo aque a él le guste. Al preguntarle su razón me cuenta lo que pasó cuando estaba con Mimi, y lo de Ogremon.  
  
Empezamos a caminar, sin rumbo, sólo para pasar el rato. Hablamos y hablamos y hablamos, mejor dicho, él habla y habla y habla, yo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar hoy.   
  
Valla, hay muchas cosas sobre Jyou que no sabía, creo que nunca le había prestado atención, siempre me estaba fíjando en mis problemas, Tai o Sora, Tai o Sora, Takeru, Tai o Sora, salir vivos, Tai o Sora, en fín...siempre ví a Jyou como un niño que le temía a todo, pensaba que era por que sus padres lo sobreprotegían mucho, pero ahora que me cuenta como era su vida, creo que era obvia su forma de ser, con una mamá depresiva y un padre que parecía general....  
  
Veo una moneda de 10¥ (yens)me agacho para recogerla, dicen que es de buena suerte, por recogerla me quedo un poco atrás, valla, nunca había notado qu su "derriere" era tan lindo.....Pero que estoy pensando, es Jyou, yo soy chico, el es un chico. Y yo que creí que ya había superado esas tendencias yaoi "Y dime Yamato, alguna conquista?" que?, pues si, he salido con muchas chicas, 23 más o menos en un periodo de 3 años, eso es mucho "No, no realmente, y tu" se sonrojá al preguntarle esto "Pues, ya que lo mencionas, hay una chica en especial, se llama Hana, pero aún no la invito a salir" "Porque no tigre?" "No he tenido la oportunidad" no se por que, pero no le creo nada.  
  
Seguimos caminando, cerca de unas 2 horas, ya era de noche, y sin querer habíanmos llegado al edificio en el que él vive. "Pues ya que estamos aquí, quieres pasar?" solo aciento con lacabeza, me imagino como debeser su piso, todo ordenado y limpio, será agradable estar en un lugar limpio para variar.  
  
Cuando entramos a su departamento no me sorprende el encontrar todo en orden, supongo que se volvería loco en mi casa :D. Este lugar es lindo, a pesar de que es chico se ve acogedor, pero me recuerda mucho a un apartamento que no ha sido ocupado. Creo que no ha de pasar mucho tiempo aquí.   
  
"Y dime....vives aquí, o solo vienes a dormir?" me mira con esos ojos negros suyos y con una sonrisa muy agradable "te diré.....paso tanto tiempo afuera, con los estudios y el trabajo, que tengo suerte de poder dormir aquí. Por eso te dije que no tenía tiempo para salir con Hana" se sonroja al decir su nombre, realmente parece que le gusta mucho, empieza a contarme sobre lo maravillosa que es, y lo bella, adorable y tierna y lista que es, no le presto mucha atención, me quedé perdido en como sus ojos brillan cuando me cuenta de aquella vez en la que Hana hizo no se que cosa, como su cabello enmarca su cara, en sus lab.... bueno, está bien que sea gay, pero no me puedo fijar en el primer chico guapo que veo.  
  
Por fin logra que le cuente algo de mi vida, realmente no quiero contarle sobre las peleas que mi papá y yo tenemos porque cuando lleva a su novia me comporto muy antipático, eso dice él, sobre cómo mi papá se fue por 3 días sin siquiera decirme o llamar, sobre como ando pésimo en la escuela, que los de la banda me amenazaron con cambiarme porque ya no voy a los ensallos, no quiero abrumarlo con mis problemas, él debe tener los suyos propios.  
  
"Y...en que trabajas?" "Trabajo en los Go-Karts, es un poco latoso, pero pagan bien" "Eso es lo que importa, no?, y dime, porque tienes que trabajar, si tienes un padre con dinero y todo" suspira, eso no es bueno, algo debe de ser, porque nunca lo había escuchado suspirar "Si supieras......lo demandaron por negligencia y al encontrarlo culpable perdió su trabajo y ya no encontró quien lo empleara. Así que tuve que buscar un trabajo y un departamento, porque yo solo sería una carga, y así he estado así desde hace 1 año, ya me acostumbre" Valla, pues, eso es peor que lo que me pasa a mí, por lo menos yo tengo a mi papá, aunque nunca esté por su trabaja, pero él solo lo hace porque es lo mejor para mí, que el me asegure el ir a una buena escuela. "ahh, ya veo".  
  
Van a pasar una película de acción gringa en unos minutos. Le digo a Jyou que si la quiere ver. Dice que le da igual, todas esas películas son iguales, sangre, explociones, y un maniaco que las causa. Aún así la ve con migo.  
  
Se ve más entretenido con esa película de lo que creí que estaría. Quien lo diría, a Jyou le gusta la sangre y la violencia, creo que el hecho de estar en el Digimundo nos cambió a todos en muchos aspectos, y en el caso Jyou lo hizo más duro.  
  
Mis ojos están pesados. Estoy muy cansado, esta película es larga. Jyou está igual que yo, a punto de caer dormmido.   
  
Es de mañana, donde estoy, ahh, si, en casa de Jyou, me quedé dormido. Al abrir más los ojos veo donde me quedé dormido. Justo encima de Jyou, que buena forma de empezsar el día. Viendo a un ángel. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo habíavisto dormir. Se ve tan tierno e inocente. Que demonios. Ya que, me faciné con él.   
  
Sin los lentes su cara se ve un poco vacía. Me dan muchas ganas de besar ese rostro tan bello....NO!, no debo, tengo que contenerme, a pesar de que sea muy difícil, no voy a espantarlo a apenas un día de haberlo encontrado.  
  
Se está despertando, o dios rápido. "Buenos días Yama, creo que nos quedamos dormidos viendo esa película" "Si, creo que no estaba tan buena" "Ay, mi cuello" creo que esta vez tiene una buena razón para quejarse, después de todo me quedé dormido encima de él "un sillón no es el mejor lugar para dormir, sabías?" "Mmph, sabes dar masages?" "QUEEE!?!?!" "disculpa, soy un poco incoherente cuando me despierto" "No, no hay problema, esque me tomaste por sorpresa"  
  
Pues ahí voy, se voltea y me pongo atrás de él, aún no puedo creer que me haya pedido eso, que acaso puede leer mis pensamientos?(N/A: Sorry, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que poner algo incoherente en mis fics)   
  
Su cuello está lleno de nudos, debe estar muy tenso "tenso?" "uhh?, ah, sí. He estado un poco tenso, por eso del trabajo y la escuela".  
  
Él suelta un gemido de alivio, su cuello ya no se siente tan lleno de nudos, parece que se esté relajando. Siento que me estoy sonrojando, no puedo evitarlo, siento tantas ganas de quitar mis manos y besar su cuello, pero debo contenerme.  
  
"MIERDA!" ahh, eso me saca de mis pensamientos "que, que te pasa Jyou?" "Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en 1 hora" más sorpresa para mí, porque tanta preocupación "Y el problema es......tienes una hora" se levanta del sillón y va por el pasillo "TENGO QUE BUSCAR MI CURRICULUM" me grita desde donde está "Y SE HACE MEDIA HORA DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ, Y LUEGO LA COSA DEL HORARIO DE TRENES" puedo escuchar que está buscando que ponerse. "Así que si no me apuro....."  
  
Como ya no está gritando puedo darme cuenta que viene para acá.Trae puestos unos pantalones grices, un saco igual gris, y una camisa blanca. "Matt, disculpa, pero creo que tienes que irte, te ofreciería a quedarte, pero...." "Está bien, entiendo lo de tu trabajo y eso" "No, es sólo que no confio en ti" no se porque, pero eso me insulta "jeje, no te creas, es broma, si quieres quedate" "No, está bien me voy."  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Bueno, ya lo arreglé más, espero que así esté un poquitín mejor.  
Que gran problema, justo cuando empiezo a escribir un Yamajyou, me Llega la idea de un Jyoukari, y la continuación de "Alguien" pero si lo escribo me desvió dee ste, y si no los escribo se me van. Que hacer?   
^ ^  
=@.@=  
(")_(")  
  
ReViEw  



	2. Porqué tienes que ser como eres!?!

Capítulo 2   
  
  
Estoy en París!!!!!(y ustedes no, ñañañaña). Bruselas ya no me inspiraba, así que que bueno que me dieron vacaciones, así pude venir a la ciudad del amor, si eso ya no me inspiraba, tons iba a ser malo.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
3 semanas desde ese encuentro en casa de Jyou. Aún no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido encima de él. Debe estar muy cómodo con su sexualidad para no haberse asustado, o creer que yo soy gay. Dios, que complicación, porqué mi vida no puede ser como un maldito shojo, en la que el chavo maricón todos saben que todo es color de rosa, y nadie lo ve como raro y no tiene problemas con ligarse a otro.   
  
"Mr. Ishida, are you listening?, or is this class just too boring for you mister?" "Perdón?" "quédese después de clase, quiero hablar con usted" "uuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy" "silence...SILENCE!!!, ok, now lets get back to our class. In english there are also some words that...."   
  
Odio la clase de inglés, el profesor es un pesado, quien le manda a nuestros antepasados hacer el idioma tan difícil, por ello nadie quiere aprenderlo y si no fuera suficiente tener que aprender más de 2000 kanjis, 2 alfabetos, y el romaji, ahora tenemos que aprender un idioma en el cual se cambia toda la gramática que hemos aprendido desde chicos.   
  
El resto del día, como siempre, muy aburrido. Matemáticas, química, japonés y 2 horas de biología. Es creo la única clase en la que realmente puse atención. Biología, Jyou, cuando lo vuelva a ver tendré oportunidad de hablar con él de algo, y no quedarme solo callado.   
  
La verdad es que no me molesta que hable y hable, me gusta su voz, tiene la misma voz que tenía a los 15 años, sólo que ahora no suena tan preocupado. Río al pensar en esto. Su voz siempre ha sido así, dulce, pero a la vez fuerte, no como yo, tengo una vosz linda, bueno, dicen, cuando canto, pero realmente, no me gusta mi voz.   
  
Como pasan los años, yo ya estoy en el último año de prepa, y Jyou ya empezó la universidad. Me gustaría estar con él, ir a sus clases, estar con él todo el tiempo. AY no, ya empezé otra vez. Él está enamorado, de una chica, no de mí, tengo que calmar mis sentimientos...   
  
Sentimientos?, no lo amo, no creo amarlo, no podría amarlo, y si lo amo?, no, no lo amo, es sólo un idea mía, o no?   
  
"Yamato!!!" "Qué?" "No te acuerdas?, el maestro de inglés te pidió que te quedaras con él después de clases" "A, no, gracias Ramiko-chan" Esta chica es muy linda, siempre atenta, muy simpática, aunque sólo con migo. No creo que sepa que soy gay "A, y Yamato, pon más atención en clase, no te puedo pasar siempre mis notas..." Me inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero es sólo de amigos, espero que no lo malinterprete. Se sonrojó, o no, lo mal interpretó, bueno, le diré mañana "gracias Ramiko-chan, bueno, nos vemos luego" salgo corriendo para ir a donde me tengo que encontrar con el maestro de inglés.   
  
"Ya era hora" "Disculpe señor" ay, me caga este tipo "Yamato, tu eres muy bueno para el inglés. Pero estas últimas 3 semanas...no haces la tarea, tartamudeas mucho al hacer frases que antes te salían naturales, los exámenes, sólo escribes tu nombre, no contestas los ejercicios, que de monios te pasa?, si sigues así vas a reprobar, y he visto como vas en las demás materias, lo único que te haría pasar sería un 90 cuando menos en inglés, y si sigues así, no lo obtendras" "Disculpe señor, ya no pasará de nuevo" "No es cosa de que me digas que no va a volver a pasar, es cosa, de que si sigues en las nubes no vas a pasar año, y yo no te puedo dar puntos de más. La verdad es, que aunque trabajes bien estos 2 meses que quedan, ya no vas a pasar. La únnica forma en la que te puedo ayudar es dándote un trabajo especial" "Qué tipo de trabajo?" "Es uno bastante complicado. Tienes que leer un libro clásico de la literatura inglesa, de cuando menos 300 páginas, en inglés. Hacerme un reporte ded por lo menos 7 cuartillas el resumen, además, después darme tu resumen en oral y una capia del trabajo en japonés" Que carajos le ocurre a este tipo!?!?!, este trabajoo es imposible de hacer "Si señor" "tienes 2 semanas"   
  
Valla que estoy enojado. Tandré que encontrar un libro, leerlo, hacer ek ensallo, traducirlo y aprenderlo. Diablos. TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA JYOU!!!!!!!...no, no puedo enojarme con él. No es su culpa ser así como es, él no puede evitar ser así de adorable.   
  
Al fin llego a mi casa. No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Me tumbo en mi cama. Qué voy a hacer? No sólo tengo que lidiar con un problema emocional, sino que también con uno escolar. QUE CARAMBAS SE TRAE LA VIDA CONTRA MI!!!!!!!!   
  
RING~RING   
  
"Ahhh!" que susto, sólo es el teléfono.   
"Bueno?"   
"Eyt!, Yamato, soy yo, Jyou" me sonrojo al oir su voz "Que onda Jyou, como estás?" "Yo bien, gracias" "A que se debe el honor de tu llamada?" "Bueno, pues, verás,la verdad es que me da un poco de pena pedirte esto" suena nervioso, espera, pedirme algo? "Ven a mi casa, nadamás, porfavor, claro, sólo si no tienes algo que hacer" "No, nada, llego a tu casa como en unos 20 minutos" "gracias" "hasta'l rato" "bye"   
  
Valla, me siento nervioso, sólo me he sentido así de nervioso cuando tengo un examen o algo así. Me tengo que cambiar, no puedo ir a su casa con el uniforme todo cochambroso, mmmm, ya sé, los pantalones negros, y lacamisa que me regaló Taichi en mi cumpleaños.(N/A:adidas, de esas de fut, de un solo color con rayas blancas o negras en las mangas). Me pongo mis tenis y salgo corriendo.   
Ya casi llego, valla, sólo me han tomado 10 minutos, mejor le bajo el paso, que si llego cansado va a sospechar algo.   
  
Bueno, pues, ya llegué, estoy nervioso, ne sé porqué, Jyou sólo me pidió que le hiciera un favor, no hade ser algo importante, o algo que lleve a repetir lo de hace 3 semanas, aunque tal vez si quiera hacer algo...NO, ya empezé a malinterpretar todo, mejor toco el timbre, que me diga lo que quiere y salgo de dudas, que si no me voy a morir de los nervios.   
  
DING~DONG   
  
Jyou abre la puerta(no, deja que Yamato averigüe como entrar solo, ay que cosas escribo) trae unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. "Yamato, gracias por venir, me acabas de salvar la vida" "Ni me has dicho que voy a hacer" "Aquí dentro te explico que onda, y en que me puedes ayudar" "okie dokie"   
  
Entramos. Su departamento se vé igual que como la última vez que vine. Siento que me estoy sonrojando al recordar esa "última vez". Jyou me guía hacia la mini-cocina que tiene, así son todos los departamentos de estudiantes: 2 cajas blancas.   
  
Me explica que Hana aceptó cenar con él, y que ella quería conocer su casa, así que va a hacer una cena...   
"el problema es, que quiero hacer de comer algo italiano, y sólo sé hacer sushi, pensé que tu podrías ayudarme" dice recárgandose en la barra de la cocina, adoptando una pocición que parece que está posando para una revista, la verdad es que no le costaría trabajo conceguir trabajo en una como modelo, con el lindo cabello que tiene, suelto, o recogido como lo tiene en este momento, con sus ojos negros y misteriosos y los lentes enmarcando su rostro, y así como está ahorita, sin razurar, se vé bastante bien..."Yamato?, entonces, que dices, me ayudas?" parece que cree que no lo quiero ayudar, me pone unos ojitos de borrego que lo hacen ver muy tierno "si claro"   
  
Pues aquí estoy, picando los tomates para hacer la salsa del espaguetti, sabe mejor cuando está recién hecha, y no comprada. Jyou está picando el ajo, no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima. Lo miro de abajo para arriba, no sé como es que no había visto lo lindo que és. "OUCH!!!!" en la distracción me corté "Estás bien Yamato" se me acerca, toma mi mano, su piel es suave, pero sus manos, se nota que trabaja como mecánico o algo así (N/A:recuerden que trabaja en los go-karts), creo que me estoy sonrojando de nuevo.   
  
  
  
LUEGO LE SIGO..........   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
Notas de la Autora:   
Bueno, pues me inspiré!!!, la parte del vestuariode Jyou, y como se veía, hechenle la culpa a ese programa en el que sacaron a un vato vestido así, y que le resaltaba lo "atractivo", no mal piensen eh, así que, de ahí salió.   
  
Bueno, un poco de mi historia en Paris:   
No me he podido subir a la Tour Eiffel, porque el día que fuimos, había mucha neblina, y estaba cerrada, y cuando volvimos, solo el pilar norte estaba abierto, así que estaba hasta la madre, total, no subimos. Fui al Palacio de Versalles, no vi el capítulo de digimon 02 en el que van ahí, así que me dieron ganas de ir y después presumir que aunque no lo vi en la tele, ESTUVE AHÍ, QUE ES MEJOR!!!. Fuimos a Les Champs Elyseés, a una tienda que se llama fnac, (donde compré el manga de Akira) y habían muuuuuchos videos de anime, como Ojamajo Doremi, Niea_7(T_T), Cowboy Be Bop,(T_T) Lain, Utena, del cual solo he visto 2 capítulos, pero ta chida, y de CD's ni se diga, me compré el soundtrack de Akira, y tenía que decidir si entre ese, el de Mononoke, Jin Roh, Ghost in the Shell, Lain, Cowboy Be Bop, etc, etc, ya ni me acuerdo, eran muchos.   
Ropa, pues no me querían comprar, AQUÍ!!!, LA CIUDAD DE LA MODA, Y NO ME QUERÍAN COMPRAR NADA!!!!, ES COMO IR A MÉXICO Y NO COMER TAMALES!!!!(me muero por un tamal T_T), pero los convencí y me compré 4 blusas!!!   
  
En pocas palabras: ESTUVE EN PARIS, Y USTEDES NO, ÑAÑAÑAÑA, no se crean, no se crean... ^^;   
  
REVIEW   
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com   
  
^ ^   
=U.U=   
(")(")   
  
A, casi se me olvida, pa las chavas, hoy cruzando el puente para ir a la Torre Infiel, que diga Eiffel, vi a un chavo bieeeeeeen mino, jeje, bueno, ya me callo, y por favor no me odien por esto de estar en Europa, la verdad si es bastante triste, dejé a todos mis amigos, mi familia, mi novio, mi país, y aquí la verdad no encuentro gente tan alegre, sólo dos chavas, una mexicana(yupi) y una ecuatoriana, los latinoamericanos somos muy alegres, y en serio, no me odien, perdón si luego presumo mucho, pero luego hago una página bien chida en la que puedan ver de que tratan los animes que veo aquí.


	3. Me confundiste mas...o empezaste a aclar...

Capitulo 3  
  
"Mmmm, habra que limpiarla"  
  
dice despues de que la inspecciona un poco, solo espero que no haya notado que estoy del color de un tomate, bueno, asi me siento. Levanta su mirada de mi mano, dios, creo que ya no solo estoy rojo como un tomate, creo que empeze a brillar como un letrero de neon! Dios, por favor que no lo note, que no lo note, que no lo note.  
  
Baja la vista de nuevo a mi mano y la toma  
  
'Que esta haciendo?' veo que la esta levantando. Me ensena mi herida  
  
'Ahhhh!!! ME CORTE TODO ESO!!!' "GAAHHH!!!"  
  
Jyou empieza a reir por la expresion que tuve, siento que el color que tenia en la cabeza ya se me bajo...quien iba a decirlo, yo, Yamato Ishida, soy hemofobico, de no ser porque tenia ya un monton de sangre en la cabeza me habria desmayado.  
  
"Ay Yamato" dice aun con mi mano en la suya "No crees que ya estas algo grande para tener este tipo de accidentes" me dice con una sonrisa, y siento que se esta burlando de mi  
  
"CALLATE!!!" le grito en defensa. El no hace nada, cierra los ojos de forma picara y me ensena de nuevo mi herida  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! NO HAGAS ESO!!!!" el vuelve a reir...(( se esta burlando de mi, y yo aquí desangrandome  
  
"Jyou, sietno interrumpir tu momento de diversion, pero hay alguien que se esta desangrando aquí" Jyou deja de reir, me pide disculpas y lleva mi mano hasta el fregdaero donde empieza a enjuagar la herida "Dejala ahí un rato, ahorita vengo"  
  
Veo que va en direccion a un armario, seguramente va por algo para ponerme en la rajada que me hice, si sere imbecil, quedarme mirando a Jyou mientras estoy cortando algo, realmente parece que caresco de sentido comun.  
  
"En serio Yamato, parece que careces de sentido comun" volteo a ver, es Jyou que viene con un pedazo de algodón, una botella que supongo es de anticeptico, una benda y 'una paleta?' pienso con extranes "y yo que creia que de todos eras el mas sensato"  
  
"en serio?" le pregunto con algo de entusiasmo  
  
"...bueno...no, menti, el mas sensato de todos seria Koushiro..." me responde en lo que cierra el grifo. Se voltea hacia la pequena mesa que hay en la cocinita y me ofrece un silla  
  
"sientate porfavor" yo obedesco, el se sienta en la otra silla y procede a poner algo de anticeptico en el pedazo de algodón que traia.  
  
"OUCH!" eso dolio, Jyou solo voltea a verme con la expresion seria de un doctor como diciendo *tu te cortaste, ahora aguantate*  
  
"No te quejes o no te dare peleta" es lo que me dice aun si levantar la vista de mi herida y con un tono serio en cambio de esa expresion que yo esperaba.  
  
"Yamato, quiero preguntarte algo..."  
  
"si?"  
  
"En que demonios estabas pensando mientras cortabas este jitomate?" me pregunta con tono preocupado 'Ohh, Jyou estaba pensando en lo guapo que te vez y estaba teniendo fantasias en como serias en la cama...' pienso con sarcasmo  
  
"Ehh... este, no se, me distraje, supongo..."  
  
El continua vendando la herida, me raje todo lo que va desde el medio del dedo indice hasta donde empieza el dedo gordo, de veras que que bruto soy. "Buen nino, aquí esta tu paleta" me introduce el dulce en la boca...  
  
"Mmmm, de limon..."  
  
"tu favorito?" me pregunta  
  
"Si, como supiste?" pregunta estupida  
  
"Mmmm, no se, es el favorito de todos, o por lo menos el mio ^_^"  
  
Se que me esta sonriendo aunque no lo estoy viendo, por alguna razon mis zapatos se han vuelto bastante interezantes, me siento avergonzado y preocupado, que demonios le voy a decir a los chicos 'Oh! No puedo tocar porque me raje la mano' eso de hehco es una buena razon, pero cuando me pregunten que como fue el accidente...que les voy a decir? Que un amigo me pidioque le ayudara a hacer una cena para el y su novia, y que por cierto yo estoy enamorado de el, JA, eso les agradaria mucho...por lo menos tengo lo que queda de este dia para pensar en que decirles.  
  
Siento que Jyou vuelve a poner su mano sobre la mia"Yamato..." volteo para verlo a los ojos, tiene una expresion seria "Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez..." se esta preocupando por mi en plan de amigos?  
  
Veo que la empieza a acercar a su rostro... O_O , no puedo creerlo... beso mi mano. Siento que estoy de un color carmesi "Jyou..." le digo mientras el aun tiene mi mano en la suya. El voltea a verme, pero creo que es una expresion preocupada "...Ten mas cuidado. Hay gente que se pondria triste se algo peor te llegara a pasar" dice con suavidad y poniendo mi mano de nuevo en la mesa "Jyou...yo..."  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Jyou se pone de pie rapidamente como si su silla hubiera estado caliente y va a abrir la puerta.  
  
"Hana, hola! Este...no te esperaba tan temprano"  
  
"Yo tampoco esperaba llegar tan temprano, pero creo que calcule mal el tiempo"  
  
"Bueno, estee...esque, la cena aun no esta lista..."  
  
"Entonces puedo ayudarte a cocinar, es mas romantico asi, no crees"  
  
'Ya lo creo' pienso refleccionando en el "acontecimiento" de hace unos 5 minutos.  
  
Veo que ya estan aquí. Ella me mira con curiosidad y finalmente volte a a ver a Jyou  
  
"Quien es el?" pregunta  
  
"Ah, el es...es...un amigo...Yamato" veo que esta nervioso, seguramente le ha de gustar esta chica, y seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer  
  
"Hola Yamato ^_^" me dice con un tono tonto...  
  
"Hola...Hana verdad?" ella asiente con la misma sonrisa tonta con la que me saludo. "Bueno, yo no quiero hacer de mal tercio, asi que me voy, adios Jyou" la verdad es que no soporto verla junto a el; la verdad no debi criticarla, solo son celos, seguramente no es mala, despues de todo, Jyou la escogio.  
  
Voy saliendo del departamento, la verdad quisiera haberme quedado mas tiempo con Jyou, me pregunto que es lo que iba a hacer despues... la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera a besarme la mano... igual y no iba a hacer nada...o tal vez si?, AH! Estoy confundido! lo mejor es que me olvide de lo que paso esta tarde y me valla a casa a pensar en la excusa que dare por mi mano.  
  
A todos lados a los que volteo veo algo especial, algo que me recuerda a el, inclusive ese gusano...bueno, no, estoy exagerando, no todo me recuerda a Jyou, pero... *suspiro* ya no se que hacer.  
  
Me siento en una banca que hay en el parque, escondo mi cabeza en mis manos. Esa es la posicion que tomo cada vez que quiero pensar; la verdad es que ya no quiero hacerlo, se exactamente que es lo que quiero, quiero a Jyou, el problema es que no se como decirselo... ahora que lo pienso, si necesito pensar en algo, pero no tengo ganas, simplemente les dire media verdad, que estaba haciendo salsa de tomate y me raje mientras cortaba un ajo o algo asi o que fui asaltado al salir de un bar y que ellos me secuestraron, despues de ello me tuvieron encerrado por 6 horas y que querian sacarme un rinon para venderlo en el mercado negro, pero los habia oido hablar e intente escaparme y en lo que queria librarme de las cuerdas me corte un poco con la cuerda y cuando iba a salir, rompi la ventana con la silla y que cuando quise salir me corte con uno de los vidios sueltos... o, tambien...  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAN CHAN CHAN...CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Ya le segui, espero que esten contentas/os, siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya saben como es la inspiracion, de repente llega y luego se va.  
  
Lo de la idea de la excusa que podia dar Yamato se me ocurrio aahorita que estaba pensando en Amelie Poulain, cuando piensa en la razon de porque el chavo no habia ido a la cita :P  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
  
  
^ ^  
  
=U.U=  
  
(")(")  
  
  
  
"La muerte es lo mejor de la vida, por eso es preferible dejarla al final" 


End file.
